Archery is a very popular activity and arrows are commonly used for hunting game animals. In order to improve accuracy and effectiveness, an arrow should remain straight as it flies through the air towards a target. Fletching, for example feathers, can be applied to the arrows to increase stabilization and increase rotation during flight.
Broadheads are a popular tip attached to an arrow shaft when used for hunting game animals. These broadheads can be sharp, so that they can pierce the hide of the target game animals. Traditional broadheads are subject to wind plane and can have erratic and inconsistent flights even if used with fletching. Traditional broadheads also have several blades extending in a variety of axial directions to try to stabilize the flight path. But, these variable-axes blades hinder the penetration of the broadhead into the hide of the target animal.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved broadhead that provides stable flight and penetration. It is to the provision of solutions to these and other problems that the present invention is primarily directed.